The present invention relates to a holder for wires, and more particularly, to a holder for fiber optic wires.
Various holders, clips and other devices have been used in the prior art for retaining wires, cables and other articles. Generally speaking, these prior art devices are not readily adapted for holding fiber optic wires. These fiber optic wires are very thin (basically the diameter of a human hair) and may, for example, run into and out of an epoxy-filled electronic module which is potted and baked. These modules are precision relatively-expensive components. The fiber optic wires emanating therefrom are not readily manipulated into a bundle; as a result, the present commercial practice is to hold these fiber optic wires together with tape (such as xe2x80x9cSCOTCHxe2x80x9d tape or masking tape) or xe2x80x9cVELCROxe2x80x9d fasteners or whatever is readily available to the installer or assembly line worker.
To the best of my knowledge and belief, nothing is readily available on the open market or in the prior art for holding these fiber optic wires together; and this is a distinct disadvantage and deficiency in the art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to alleviate the disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art by providing a holder for fiber optic wires which is efficient, relatively low cost, and easy and convenient to use.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a first embodiment thereof is herein illustrated and described, which comprises a unitary molded member having a first portion provided with a recess formed therein, the recess having at least one radially-extending pocket formed therein. A second portion of the unitary molded member has at least one radially-extending protrusion formed thereon, and a substantially-flexible intermediate strap portion connects the first and second portions, respectively, of the unitary molded member. Accordingly, the intermediate strap portion of the unitary molded member may be folded back upon itself to form a loop for retaining the plurality of fiber optic wires therein and transversely thereof In this manner, the second portion of the unitary molded member may be received within the recess formed in the first portion thereof, and the protrusion on the second portion may be received in the pocket on the first portion, such that the second portion is releasably locked to the first portion of the unitary molded member.
Preferably, the recess in the first portion of the unitary molded member comprises a semi-circular recess.
In a preferred embodiment, the semi-circular recess in the first portion of the unitary molded member has a pair of circumferentially-spaced pockets for receiving a respective pair of circumferentially-spaced protrusions on the second portion of the unitary molded member.
Additionally, the first portion of the unitary molded member terminates in a substantially-flat external face provided with an integral protruding flange, thereby facilitating a manual manipulation of the unitary molded member.
Preferably, the unitary molded member is molded from a conductive silicone material.
A second embodiment of the present invention comprises a unitary molded member including a substantially-cylindrical first portion having a bore formed therein and further having a cut-out sector communicating with the bore. This cut-out sector has at least one inwardly-projecting protrusion adjacent to the bore in the first portion of the unitary molded member. The unitary molded member further has a second portion having a substantially trapezoidal cross-section complementary to the cut-out sector in the first portion of the unitary molded member. The second portion of the unitary molded member further has at least one outwardly-projecting protrusion formed thereon. A flexible intermediate portion joins the first and second portions of the unitary molded member. In this manner, the second portion of the unitary molded member may be folded into the first portion of the unitary molded member, such that the second portion is received in the cut-out sector in the first portion, and such that the outwardly-projecting protrusion on the second portion snaps over the inwardly-projecting protrusion on the first portion. As a result, the unitary molded member has a releasably-locked position, and the plurality of fiber optic wires are retained within the bore of the unitary molded member, transversely thereof, in the releasably-locked position of the unitary molded member.
In a preferred embodiment, the cut-out sector of the unitary molded member has a pair of opposed inwardly-projecting protrusions cooperating with a pair of opposed outwardly-projecting protrusions formed on the second portion of the unitary molded member.
Preferably, the intermediate portion of the unitary molded member comprises a xe2x80x9clivingxe2x80x9d hinge.
Like the first embodiment of the present invention, the second embodiment is also molded from a conductive silicone material.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following specification taken in conjunction with the enclosed drawings.